


Old Sparks, New Flame

by hubdub15



Series: Off the Court [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bulge play, F/M, It's so sweet it's sick, Mutual Pining, OC has some self-esteem issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubdub15/pseuds/hubdub15
Summary: After no contact for almost six years, Bokuto and Kanna finally meet again, neither knowing about the mutual attraction they shared when they were younger. Now that they're older, will they finally admit their feelings, or will the embers die for good?Discord handle: hubdub
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Off the Court [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033155
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Old Sparks, New Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series Off the Court. All the stories exist in the same universe and are connected, but they are meant to stand alone. You do not have to read all of them to understand each individual plot. Reading them all does make for a great experience though!

_Song Rec:_

_Falling Like The Stars - James Arthur_

* * *

Kanna hated parties. 

Well, she didn’t really hate them. Rather, she hated the crowds which accompanied them. Throngs of people she didn’t know, attempting to make small talk she had no interest in. She had a very small circle of close friends, which mainly consisted of her best friends since elementary school, Itō Hisami, and her cousin, Miura Nozomi. She felt completely comfortable around them. Sitting in Hisami and Ushijima’s new living room, however, trying to read while people kept coming up to her to ask questions she didn’t have answers to, she felt ready to crawl out of her skin. She was here for Hisami, though. She sounded so excited on the phone when she invited Kanna to her housewarming party, a way to celebrate her and Ushijima finally having a place that was both of theirs, instead of shuttling back and forth between his house and her apartment. Kanna was happy for them. She wasn’t happy about being left alone with all their guests. 

“Have you seen Ushijima or Hisami?” Another person she didn’t know approached her again with the same question she had heard at least ten times the past few minutes. Why everyone had designated her as their keepers, she had no idea. Kanna was a little worried though. She hadn’t seen either of them in a while, and she wasn’t about to play hostess for the rest of the night. 

“I’ll go find them. They’re surely around somewhere.” She set her book aside and weaved through the crowd to the stairs leading to the second level. With the amount of people downstairs, it was unlikely either of them were there. They would have been found by now. walked toward the stairs leading to the second level, stopping just outside the second door on the right that led into their bedroom, a fact she only knew because she spent an entire weekend helping them both unpack. She probably knew their house as well as they did. 

Opening the door without warning, Kanna stopped short when she saw a shirtless Ushijima hovering over Hisami on his knees, smirking down at her while in the process of removing his belt from his pants. Hisami had her skirt bunched up around her hips and all but two buttons of her blouse open to reveal the lacy black bra she wore underneath. They both turned to look at Kanna who honestly wasn’t surprised they had snuck off to have sex. It was a medical miracle Hisami wasn’t pregnant by now. She (unfortunately) knew they both preferred not to use condoms, with Hisami doubling down on her own birth control to avoid birthing any mini-Ushijimas before they were both ready. 

“You two are disgusting.” Kanna frowned as she finally spoke when they both kept staring at her with doe-eyes.

“Maybe if you got some you’d feel differently.” Hisami raised her eyebrows at her best friend. “You’re welcome to join us.”

“No!” Ushijima almost shouted. Kanna could have laughed from the blush starting to bloom on Ushijima’s cheeks. It was enough for him to know Hisami and Kanna told each other everything, he probably didn’t want to literally share a bed with her and his girlfriend. Him not sharing well didn’t help either. 

Hisami turned to look at him with a frown. “Why not? It’s not like I’ve never seen her naked before. She’s my best friend. I’m pretty sure she’s seen me naked more than you’ve seen me naked.”

“Honey, no.” Ushijima frowned back. “She’s your friend. It would be awkward.”

“Did we finally find one of your limits?” The look on Hisami’s face and Ushijima’s frown deepening with just a hint of fire behind his eyes told Kanna that was her cue to leave.

“People downstairs are asking for you both. Should I tell them to just come upstairs, or are you actually going to host your own party?” 

“Fine, _Mom_.” Hisami pushed Ushijima off so she could sit up and start buttoning her shirt closed while Ushijima pulled his T-shirt back on. “We’ll be down in a minute.”

Satisfied that she knew at least at this instance that they both were going to come back downstairs and not leave her to do all the socializing, Kanna walked back to the living room and found a quiet section of the couch to sit and observe. She knew about half of the people here, mostly old friends from her and Hisami’s college days, or friends they had made along the way through various jobs or shared activities. The other half were probably all volleyball people Ushijima knew, some from the professional team he played on now and some from the teams he played on in high school and college. It still amazed her how someone as antisocial as he could still stay in touch and maintain relationships with people from that long ago. 

Breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Ushijima and Hisami finally come into the living room and start mingling, Kanna picked up the book she had abandoned on the coffee table and began to read while still keeping a close eye on her best friend. She had been known to over-socialize the point of exhaustion because everyone wanted to talk to her and she couldn’t tell them no, then the next day she would pay the price. When it got close to that it was Kanna’s job to step in.

Hisami had always been the center of attention, whether she liked it or not. She had an energy people naturally gravitated towards. She genuinely cared about others and what they had to say, rather than pretending just to make fun of them when their backs were turned. One look at her smile and everyone wanted to know her. After she and Kuroo broke up, it was over a year before Kanna saw that smile again. Now, with Ushijima’s arms wrapped around her waist while she talked with one of their guests, it was a thousand-watt. 

Kanna had the opposite energy. It wasn’t exactly off-putting, but it definitely wasn’t as enticing as Hisami’s. Where Hisami was fireworks, Kanna was the gentle waves on the shore below—steady and calming, but not exciting, and sometimes overlooked in the fireworks’ glow. People didn’t go to her to have stimulating conversation or fun, they came to her when they needed to unwind and escape from the world. Not that it bothered Kanna at all. She was happy to be that for people. She was content to orbit at the edge of Hisami’s galaxy, just to be near her best friend until she needed to be a soft place for her to land and recharge. 

“Ushijima seems more handsy than normal.” Kanna commented when Hisami collapsed next to her on the couch an hour later. She set her book down again and let Hisami lay her head in Kanna’s lap while she started playing with her hair. 

“He’s slightly drunk.” Hisami smiled. “I also told him because he agreed to throw a housewarming party that he can—

“No, stop it.” Kanna put a hand over Hisami’s mouth. “Don’t need to know that.”

Hisami laughed and pushed Kanna’s hand away. “I was going to say he can pick where we go on vacation next. Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

Kanna let out a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived when Hisami sat up and added, “If he fucks me in the ass while we’re there, then that’s a whole other story.”

“Gah!” Hisami kept laughing as Kanna lunged at her and they started wrestling on the couch. “I didn’t need to know that!”

“You asked!”

“Asked what?”

Kanna looked toward the voice next to them, prepared to scold them for listening in on a private conversation, but the words caught in her throat and left her mouth in a pathetic whimper when she met a pair of golden eyes she still couldn’t stop invading her dreams even half a decade later. _Bokuto Kōtarō_. 

“Bokuto! I didn’t think you were coming!” Hisami detangled her limbs from Kanna’s and jumped off the couch to jump into Bokuto’s arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms barely came up to return her hug while he kept staring at Kanna. His hair was still spiky like she remembered, although the normal t-shirt and jeans he used to wear whenever he wasn’t practicing or at school had been replaced for a pair of sleek black pants and a red button-down shirt that strained against his chest and broad shoulders. She tried not to squirm under his gaze, so intense on her. He barely gave her a second glance when they were younger, why was he staring so intently now? 

“Kanna, you remember Bokuto, right?” Hisami turned to look back at Kanna, who was now struggling to climb off the couch without flashing her panties to her childhood crush. She managed not to make a fool out of herself as she stood but that was short-lived when she couldn’t control the thoughts she had seeing how well Bokuto filled out his professional ensemble and the major thing she was thinking popped out of her mouth.

“Hot!” Kanna blushed to her roots at her outburst as Hisami raised an eyebrow at her and Bokuto smiled slightly. It made her weak at the knees, but she still wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there for the next several years. “I mean, hi. Yes, it’s been a while.” 

Bokuto continued to stare at her without saying anything, that dopey half-smile on his face and barely blinking. She shifted uncomfortably under his owlish gaze until Hisami hit him in the ribs to break him from his trance. “Stop staring like a creep and say hi.” She ordered. 

“Hi.” Bokuto parroted. Kanna smiled, but she still felt hot under his stare. She looked around the room, trying to find anything to get her away from this conversation so she could find a quiet place to scream. 

“It’s hot in here.” Kanna announced when another minute passed of Bokuto not saying anything and just staring. “I think I’m going to go outside and pet the dog.” 

“We don’t have a dog.” Hisami reminded her. 

“Well hopefully one will appear.” Kanna pushed past her and weaved through everyone in the room until she was safely outside on their small patio. She collapsed on a folding chair and tilted her head back to stare up at the night sky. The universe loved to play with her. She had a crush on a boy since middle school, one that she had accepted long ago would remain unreciprocated. They had just been friends. Kanna was more of a hanger-on with Bokuto, Hisami, and Kuroo than anything else. Hismai and Kuroo naturally paired together, which only left her and Bokuto. They never hung out if Hisami wasn’t there. While they talked well enough when hanging out, Kanna was always too nervous to actually go out on a limb and try to be friends. Without their mutual connection, there was nothing. Why would popular, athletic, and handsome Bokuto want to be friends with an antisocial book nerd like her? 

So the crush remained buried down, but never completely forgotten. He still invaded her dreams from time to time, especially when she had almost forgotten about him. It would hit her like a truck, and she would be back to frustration and self-loathing for not being more outgoing. If she had just opened her mouth, maybe it would have been different. It was the ‘what-if’ that tortured her the most. If she had told him, there was no guarantee he would have accepted her. Rather, she probably would have barfed on his shoes trying to tell him, and she could have lived with the mortification every time she saw or thought of him instead. That would be preferable to whatever this feeling was. 

The door to the patio opened and Kanna looked over, expecting it to be Hisami coming out to check on her, or at least tease her for her less-than-graceful exit. Instead, her throat went dry again when Bokuto stepped outside, carrying a steaming mug in his hand. He closed the door behind him before walking over to her. He stopped a few feet away, allowing her some much-appreciated space so her heart wouldn’t beat out of her chest. It was already fast enough as is just in his presence. 

“Nice night.” He commented, looking up at the sky like she had been just a moment before. He looked as cool as a cucumber, having recovered from his stall in the living room when they had first met again. Every bit the cool volleyball boy he had been in middle and high school. Only now, he was a grown adult man, and she couldn’t help but notice. _This is worse. This is so much worse_. 

Kanna nodded in response, unable to say anything past the lump in her throat. Her voice would crack if she tried, and that was embarrassment she couldn’t deal with right now. She already called him hot to his face. She wanted to implode. 

“Hisami asked me to bring this out to you.” Bokuto shoved a mug of tea out to her awkwardly, seeming to remember he was holding it. The steaming liquid sloshed over the side and ran down his hand, causing him to curse and immediately drop the mug. They both jumped as the ceramic shattered against the concrete beneath them. They stared at each other for several moments, the stillness hanging between them before they both started laughing. The break in tension allowed Kanna a moment to breathe. It took some of the pressure off between them, not that he seemed to feel any pressure.

“Shit, that hurts.” Bokuto hissed, realizing he had just burned his hand with boiling liquid. Kanna glanced at it quickly and saw that the skin was already turning an angry red color. 

“Come on, I know where Hisami keeps the first aid kit. I’ll wrap it.” Kanna didn’t know what came over her as she grabbed Bokuto’s uninjured hand and pulled him into the house and up the stairs to the second-floor bathroom. She had to deal with burns a lot in the kitchen of the bar she owned. When she saw Bokuto was hurt, she immediately went into care mode and didn’t register that she was doing just what she had daydreamed about so often during high school. 

His hand was massive compared to hers, a hallmark of the hitter she knew he was. She could barely grip around the sides of his palm as she held it to guide him. His own fingers could almost wrap all the way around her hand as he tightened his grip tentatively. She ignored the way her stomach jumped as he did. When they finally made it into the bathroom, she directed him to stand to the side and hold his hand under the cool running water coming from the faucet she had turned on while she bent over to dig around the cabinet, finally finding the first-aid kit. 

“You look like you’ve done this before.” Bokuto commented. She looked up from the kit but quickly looked back down when she noticed how intensely he was looking at her. Why did he keep doing that?

“I’m used to treating burns at the bar I own.” She shrugged. “It’s common in the kitchen.”

“The one your dad owned?” Her head shot up at his question. “Is he not working anymore? Is he okay?”

 _How did he remember the bar_? She had only mentioned it once or twice in the times they had spoken, not wanting to be made fun of. The other kids at her school had teased her for her father owning a bar, saying if he was too stupid to get a “real” job, she was probably stupid too. Or picking apart the way her father dressed when he picked her up, usually in his work clogs and still wearing an apron and bandana to keep his hair out of his eyes. She didn’t see the point in telling them her father owned the bar, something that she was proud of since it had been in her family for generations. It didn’t matter to the other kids. Her dad didn’t have a traditional job, and for some reason that gave them the right to make fun of her. She figured Bokuto would make fun of her too, so she tried not to mention it if at all possible. But somehow, he remembered. 

“He’s fine. He just wanted to retire.” Kanna explained, focusing back on getting supplies. “So he transferred ownership to me.”

“Congratulations.” Bokuto gave her a genuine smile. “You always seemed excited when you talked about it.”

“Yeah.” She ignored the way her heart fluttered in her chest at his smile. She reached over to turn off the water and moved him so he was sitting on the toilet in front of her so she could dry his hand and start treating the burn. “Stay still, I’m going to bandage it really fast and put some cream on.”

He nodded and continued watching her as she gently applied burn cream to the irritated skin and wrapped it loosely in gauze. She kept her breathing steady, ignoring how his golden eyes kept boring into her while she worked. What was so interesting that he kept staring? Did she have something on her face? She ignored him as best she could. 

“Luckily, it’s your left hand so it shouldn’t affect your playing.” Only people who lived under a rock or didn’t follow volleyball didn’t know Bokuto played. He had been a household name ever since he joined the national team. It wasn’t like she had looked him up once or twice to see what he had been doing. Not at all. 

When she looked up at him directly, his face was just mere inches from hers as he studied her. She wanted to back away, but something inside kept her rooted to her spot. His golden eyes were just as hypnotizing as they’d always been. She could stare at them for hours. 

“You have really pretty eyes.” Bokuto whispered, breaking the silence between them. He lifted his good hand up to gently cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone. He leaned in a fraction more as his lips parted slightly. Now she really wanted to back up. There was no way this was happening. Was he really about to kiss her? They’d just met back up after almost six years, this was way too fast. So why did her feelings still feel so fresh?

Just as they both closed their eyes and leaned in closer, the door to the bathroom burst open making them both jump apart. Hisami stood at the entrance, her eyes darting between the two before she smiled. 

“And you get onto me for sneaking off.” She commented while Kanna glared back. “Bokuto, some people were asking for you downstairs when they found out you were here. Something about the Jackals.” 

“I’ll be right there.” He stood, edging past Kanna before turning back to look at her with a small smile. “Thanks. For uh, this.” Bokuto waved around his bandaged hand before slipping past Hisami in the doorway and heading back downstairs. 

“What were you two doing up here?” Hisami asked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Kanna responded by taking the towel she had used to dry Bokuto’s hand and snapping it against Hisami’s shoulder. Her friend let out a yelp and covered the skin where the towel hit. “What was that for?!”

“Why didn’t you tell me Bokuto was going to be here?!” Kanna demanded in a whisper just in case Bokuto was still in earshot. 

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal, you two haven’t seen each other in half a decade.” Hisami told her. “I’m sorry. If you want to leave, I won’t be upset.”

“No, no it’s not that bad.” Kanna wrapped her arms around her waist to stop her churning stomach. She needed to keep a clear head. She had almost kissed Bokuto, caught up in some unfulfilled schoolgirl fantasy. She barely knew him now. He could be a completely different person than he was in school. She shouldn’t hold him to the same standard. 

Hisami went silent for a few moments. “You’re blushing.”

“Am not!”

“Yes you are!” Hisami stepped closer and grabbed Kanna’s chin. “Wait…do you still like Bokuto?”

“No! N-no, of course not!” She spluttered. Lying was pointless, but she still tried her best. She knew Hisami would probably see right through her, they had been friends for so long it was like reading an open book. “That would be ridiculous, we barely knew each other in middle and high school, he never even looked my way like that, and it’s been five years. Of course I don’t love him.”

“I said like, not love.” Hisami’s face slowly broke out in a grin. “You liar. You do.”

“What was that about, you sending him out with tea?” Kanna tried to deflect. “Just making it more awkward?

“It’s cold outside, I figured you should have something warm to drink if you insisted on sitting out there.” Hisami shrugged. “And what’s better than having your man bring it out to you?”

“I’m going home.” Kanna said flatly. 

“I get to be the maid of honor at your wedding!” Hisami cackled after her as Kanna slipped down the stairs and out the front door. Hopefully, after a long, cold shower and half a bottle of wine, she would be able to get Bokuto out of her head. 

* * *

**BB** 🍑 **:** _I’m coming in tonight._

 **GG** 👵🏻 **:** _y_

 **BB** 🍑 **:** _Do I need a reason to see my friend?_ 🥺

 **GG** 👵🏻 **:** 🍺 

**BB** 🍑 **:** _That too. Be there in a few. Toshi is with me._

Kanna rolled her eyes at Hisami’s messages before returning her attention to the ledgers in front of her. The ancient monitor was almost as loud as the small box fan sitting in the corner of her office. It struggled to keep up with the accounting software she was trying to run, and unfortunately it seemed like the software was going to win this time. She really needed to get the bar a computer upgrade. This model had been new when Kanna was in diapers. It couldn’t withstand the processing needed to place orders and bookkeep. It could barely run two programs at the same time. 

“I guess I just have to bite the bullet.” Kanna sighed to the empty room before pulling out her paper ledger and continuing to work. 

It had been a few days since Hisami’s party, where she had seen Bokuto. They didn’t run in the same circles now, so she thankfully had some time away to be by herself and organize her thoughts. In hindsight, she could admit she was still attracted to Bokuto, though she certainly didn’t admit it out loud, especially not to Hisami. Her friend had texted her a few times on the subject, asking if she should go ahead and schedule a wedding venue, or if she could send Bokuto Kanna’s number. Kanna had replied both times with a middle finger emoji. She wanted time alone to decide if she even wanted to pursue it. 

She didn’t have much time for a relationship anyway; she had a bar to run, a bar that was open very late, which meant Kanna couldn’t date at traditional times. It usually prevented her from dating at all. Boys weren’t interested in going out for a date at 3 AM, even though the city stayed up all night and there were plenty of places to go. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to be in a relationship, with Bokuto or anyone. They usually ended up in the toilet anyway. Why even bother?

She didn’t keep track of time while she worked on balancing the books in the paper ledger. A knock on the door sometime later caused her to break focus and look to the door to see who it was. Her cousin and bartender Nozomi popped her head into the room and glanced around. 

“People are going to think you’re a mushroom. At least turn the overhead light on.” She complained. 

“I’m perfectly fine with my desk lamp.” Kanna frowned back. “What’s up?”

“Hisami is here. She’s asking for you.” 

“Thanks.” Kanna walked to the electric kettle in the corner as Nozomi left, pouring a mug of hot water over a bag of rooibos. She carried it out to the bar but almost spilled it over herself when she stopped short at the sight of Bokuto standing behind Hisami along with Ushijima. When Kanna glared at her, Hisami gave her a hesitant smile. 

“Sorry we’re a bit late.” Hisami said as Kanna approached slowly. “Bokuto had some trouble finding the bar.”

“Did he?” Kanna asked flatly. 

Ushijima gave her a quiet word of thanks as he took his tea and walked off to find a table. He never said much to Kanna, but they got along pretty well. Hisami was their common interest, and that was enough. They occasionally spoke about books they both read, bur Kanna didn’t follow volleyball, and he didn’t drink or spend an excessive amount of time in bars, so there wasn’t much for them to talk about. Luckily, both were happy to just vibe together in silence when necessary. 

“I hope it’s okay I tagged along.” Bokuto smiled at her. “Hisami and Ushijima said they were going out, I thought it sounded fun.” 

“It’s fine.” When Kanna didn’t say anything more, Bokuto shifted uncomfortably. Kanna didn’t mean to be rude. Whenever she got into awkward situations like this, she just shut down on social interactions so she could flee as quickly as possible. Hisami saw this starting and sprung into action. 

“Go sit with Ushijima.” Hisami pushed Bokuto away toward the table Ushijima had found where he was now sipping his tea quietly. “I’ll get you a beer.”

Once Bokuto was safely out of earshot, Hisami leaned towards Kanna so they could speak with some form of privacy in the crowded bar. “You’re allowed to be mad at me.” She said gently. 

“Mad, maybe. Annoyed, one-hundred percent.” Kanna frowned. “I told you I didn’t want to see him right now.”

“He asked if he could go out with us.”

“And you brought him to my bar because?”

“He’s really torn up about the other night.” Hisami explained, looking concerned. “He’s worried you think he’s an idiot and he ruined any chance he has with you.”

“Like he would want a chance with me.” 

“Stop that.” Hisami ordered harshly and pinched her arm. “Of course he does. Who wouldn’t?”

Kanna refused to bring up all the times boys had pretended to be interested in her just to get closer to Hisami. It always made Hisami feel terrible and accomplished nothing. She instead turned her focus to straightening the already perfect glasses. “He must have all kinds of girls buzzing around him.” She shifted the focus instead of saying what was exactly on her mind. 

“And yet he wants to fly around you.” Hisami pointed out. 

“That has to be one of the cheesiest things you’ve ever said.”

“I try my best.” Hisami grinned. “Can I send him over?”

Kanna looked over to the table where Bokuto sat. He was looking to where Hisami and Kanna were talking expectantly, wide-eyed like staring any harder would help him to hear. When he caught Kanna’s gaze, he smiled carefully. She couldn’t help but smile back, but the smile disappeared when she turned back to Hisami who was watching her with her chin on her hands and a knowing smirk. “Stop that.”

“I’m sending him over.” Hisami turned and began walking away before Kanna could grab her arm and pull her back. “Bokuto!”

“Shit shit shit!” Kanna whispered. 

“What’s wrong?” Nozomi frowned down at her when she crouched behind the bar out of sight. 

“That boy is coming over here and I don’t know what to say to him.”

Nozomi glanced out to survey the crowd. “Owl-looking boy?”

“Yes, him. That’s Bokuto.”

“ _That’s_ Bokuto! He’s hot!”

“Shh!” Kanna hissed, pinching Nozomi’s ankle. 

“I’ll kick you.” Nozomi warned. “Man up and talk to him because you have about five seconds.”

“What—

Before she could finish her sentence, Bokuto’s head poked out from over the top of the bar. He cocked his head to the side when he saw her crouching on the ground. She had to look like a gremlin looking up at him. “Did you drop something?” He asked innocently. 

“Um, no.” Kanna smoothed her hands on her thighs while she stood. “Just…headache.”

“Do you need some pain medicine? Hisami probably has some in her purse.”

“No, I’m fine.” Kanna assured him. “Hisami mentioned you wanted to talk to me.”

“Yeah. I wanted to apologize for the night of the party. I acted like a total creep. I just didn’t know what to say, since…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I guess it doesn't really matter.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” He told her. “Can we just start over?”

“Start over?” She repeated. 

“Yeah. Like this is our first time meeting. A clean slate where I didn’t act like an idiot.”

“We’ve known each other since we were twelve.” Kanna pointed out. 

“Still.” Bokuto insisted, his wide eyes pleading. “Please?”

Kanna sighed. “Fine.”

He grinned at her. “Great. I’m Bokuto Kōtarō. I play volleyball for a living. Your friend Hisami is one of my best friends. And I think you’re really pretty.” 

Kanna’s heart stopped when he spoke. Did he just say what she thought he said? When he didn’t say sike, she took a deep breath to calm herself and keep from grinning like an idiot, but she couldn’t help but smile when she responded. “Do you introduce yourself to everyone that way?”

Bokuto frowned slightly. “Play along.” He whined. 

Kanna rolled her eyes at his antics but indulged him. “I’m Mase Kanna, I own this bar. Hisami is my best friend. And I think you’re ridiculous, but in a good way.”

“Great.” The grin that crossed his face could have lit the bar for a week. Kanna felt weak at the knees. “Now that introductions are out of the way, can I take you on a date?”

The question rang in her ears. This can’t really be happening. This was the moment Kanna had dreamed of so many times when she was still watching him from afar, praying he would notice her. Now he was standing in front of her, watching her expectantly with bright eyes and smiling his crooked smile. Sixteen-year-old her was screaming. 

“When?” Kanna managed as smoothly as possible. 

“What about tonight?” Bokuto offered. 

“I have to close the bar tonight. I won’t be done until 3 AM.”

“So?” Bokuto shrugged. “I don’t have practice tomorrow. We could go get ramen and just walk around.”

“Are you sure?” Kanna wanted to give him an out. He surely didn’t want to wait that long. Why would he want to wait that long? Just so they could go get cheap ramen and walk around? She started to panic. She didn’t think she was interesting enough to hold a conversation for that long. This was surely on course to crash and burn. 

“I’m sure. When we get done here, I’ll come back when you close.” He smacked the top of the bar with a grin and walked back to the table where Hisami and Ushijima were now giving each other a look. She was too elated to even be worried about those two and what they might get up to tonight. Even though she was nervous, this date would at least be the test she needed to see if she really was attracted to Bokuto and there was a chance of something between them, or if it was a one-sided infatuation. Only time would tell. 

Time, unfortunately, flew too quickly. The bar was packed for the rest of the night and before she knew it, the last customer had left and everything had been cleaned. Kanna wished she had the chance to change before Bokuto picked her up. She was wearing jeans and a bar t-shirt, with a pair of sneakers that had seen better days. She would have run upstairs to take a shirt from Nozomi who lived in the apartment above the bar, but she could already see Bokuto waiting for her outside. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her coat around her and stepped outside to meet him. 

He turned towards her and grinned like she was the best thing on earth, and it made her heart hurt. Locking the door quickly behind her, she stopped in front of him. “Sorry, lots of spills tonight. We had to mop.”

“No problem. It’s not too cold out tonight.” Bokuto told her. “I was going to get flowers but Hisami told me not to.”

“Don’t waste your money.” Kanna responded as they began to walk. “They’re pretty, but I prefer potted plants. Like bonsai.”

“Really? Why?”

From then on, the conversation didn’t stop for the rest of the night. They went to an all-night ramen restaurant Kanna frequented to eat dinner, and Bokuto laughed with her when she slurped so hard noodles came up and smacked her in the face like something out of an anime. They got into a noodle-eating contest that Kanna surprisingly won, downing two bowls before Bokuto even finished one. After eating, they walked around the neighborhood, neither willing to call it a night as they talked about anything and everything until it felt like they had kept in touch the entire six years they had been apart, and it was undeniable that Kanna was truly attracted to him. He was a complete goof, but he was kind, and cared about everything she had to say, even when she went into a rant about how a supplier had changed the type of napkins for the bar without telling her. They eventually had to part ways when the sun was just peeking over the horizon, but not before Bokuto walked to her apartment and kissed her on the cheek as a goodbye. Kanna almost fainted. She probably would have kissed him on the lips if she would have recovered enough to think straight. 

The next few days flew by. She and Bokuto went out almost every night, and when they weren’t together, they texted and called almost constantly. They were hitting it off exceedingly well, but Kanna was hesitant to actually kiss him. She had a fear that as soon as she kissed him, he would lose interest and everything would turn to shit. So she held off. She wanted to live this dream as long as possible. 

That Saturday night, Kanna stood in her bedroom with Nozomi while she tried to pick a nice outfit for her date tonight with Bokuto. He had seemed excited about it when they talked on the phone, but he wouldn’t tell her what they would be doing, or where they were going. Only that she didn’t have to wear anything fancy. Surprises made her nervous, but she was willing to stomach it for Bokuto. The excitement in his voice had made her excited, and that was all that mattered. 

“Where are you going?” Nozomi asked from Kanna’s desk chair in the corner of her room. 

“I have no idea. Bokuto wouldn’t tell me. He said it was a surprise.” Kanna responded. She held up a blouse but immediately put it back on the hanger. Too lightweight. It was too cold out to wear something like that without a heavy jacket, and Kanna didn’t want to have to carry something extra. 

“But you hate surprises.” 

“He was so excited. I didn’t want to burst his bubble.” She held up two different shirts for her cousin to see. “Which one?”

“How are you supposed to get dressed if you don’t know where you’re going?” Nozomi frowned. 

“Less questions, more helping. Which one?”

“The sweater. It’s chilly.” Kanna put the other shirt in her closet and pulled the sweater over her head. “What if it’s something fancy?”

“I asked him if it was and he said no.” Kanna pushed her cousin out of the way to sit at her desk and check her makeup one last time. “That was all I could get out of him.”

“Well, I have to go watch your bar while you’re out with lover boy. Have fun tonight.” Nozomi kissed Kanna’s cheek before exiting the apartment, leaving her alone. Kanna spent the remaining few minutes before Bokuto’s expected arrival time pacing the apartment and worrying about what the night could have in store for her. She knew he had practice before their date, so she allowed him a bit of wiggle room when he was a few minutes late. 

When the clock passed fifteen after, she started to get worried. She knew he wouldn’t stand her up, but she hadn’t received a call or text from him with any updates in over an hour. Something could be wrong. Just as she was about to call him to see where he was, a frantic knocking sounded on her front door. She rushed to answer it and gasped slightly when she saw Bokuto leaning against the doorway, panting heavily. His shirt was halfway untucked from his jeans, his belt was missing several loops, and his hair laid flat against his forehead instead of being carefully styled like he normally had it.

“Bokuto!” She exclaimed, taking in his harried appearance. “What happened?”

“Sorry I’m late.” He told her. “Coach had us do flying laps longer than normal. You ready to go?” He stifled a large yawn, but still managed a tired smile for her. He looked dead on his feet. 

“We’re not going anywhere.” Kanna told him. 

“But—

“You’re about to pass out, Bokuto. We don’t have to go out tonight. We’re staying in.” She led him inside her apartment and sat him down on the couch in front of her television. “I’ll make dinner, and we can just watch movies instead. Whatever you had planned can wait for another night.” 

He looked like he was about to protest, but he nodded and slumped back into the couch with a defeated look on his face. “I guess.”

“I don’t want you to get sick because you pushed yourself too hard for me.” Kanna spoke louder when she walked into the kitchen to start making them something quick. “I’m not worth it.”

“Yes you are.” He argued. 

“Agree to disagree.” She made them ramen with meat like they had on their first date, eating on the sofa while watching some action movie Bokuto had picked out while she was in the kitchen cooking dinner. His hand naturally found hers after they were done eating, and by the end of the movie, he had his head in her lap, about to fall asleep while she played with his hair. 

They didn’t speak, enjoying each other in comfortable silence. She didn’t feel the need to talk, and apparently neither did he. They didn’t need to force conversation just for the sake of it, and she wasn’t about to encourage him to talk when he was that tired. Knowing him, half of what he said would be nonsense and the other half would cost way too much mental power that he would feel in the morning in the form of a headache. Kanna had one too many late nights at the bar to know exactly how that felt. Not wanting to carry him and his dead weight when he finally went to sleep, she stood and smiled when he grumbled in protest, reaching blindly for her to pull her back into the couch. 

“Come on, sleepyhead.” Kanna coaxed a half-asleep Bokuto to his feet and guided him toward her bedroom, laying him down on her bed. She stepped back and wrung her hands nervously. Should she take off his pants? Sleeping in jeans is never comfortable, and he also had a belt on. What about sleeping next to him? Would he think that was weird? She didn’t want to give him the wrong idea if that’s not what he was looking for. She wasn’t sure if she was prepared to _actually_ sleep with him, but just sleeping together could be incredibly intimate if it was with a romantic partner. Especially since it was their first time. Even so, it was her bed. In her apartment. She shouldn’t have to sleep on the couch if she didn’t want to. 

“Bokuto?” She leaned down close to whisper to him. 

“Hm?” He mumbled in his dream state. 

“Do you want to take off your pants? It could get uncomfortable.”

He didn’t respond to her question before reaching down and undoing his belt and button before shimmying them down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers and t-shirt. She helped by pulling them off of his legs and getting him under the covers before he fell back asleep. With him settled, she walked back into the kitchen and did their dishes quickly, then changed into her own pajamas in the bathroom before walking back into the bedroom, hovering the doorway. Could she sleep with him tonight?

“What are you doing?” Bokuto mumbled, staring at her bleary-eyed when he woke up and noticed her hesitating. “Come to bed.”

“You don’t mind?” She asked. 

“It’s your bed.” He flopped back down and started snoring almost immediately. Kanna smiled and climbed in bed under the covers, settling far enough away from him that he wouldn’t feel crowded. Just as she was about to close her eyes to sleep, Bokuto’s arm wrapped around her waist in his sleep and pulled her flush against his body to spoon her. Kanna stiffened, wondering if he knew what he was doing, but the gentle sigh followed by the steady puffs of air she could feel on the back of her neck signaled that he was deep asleep. She wondered if she could slip out from under his arm but his grip tightened, eliminating that possibility. She resigned herself to being the little spoon and closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after.

Surprisingly, Kanna slept better than she had ever slept before with Bokuto in her bed. He gave off enough heat that she wasn’t freezing, but she didn’t feel overheated either. It was also nice just to have someone beside her. She didn’t feel as lonely as she normally did with Bokuto there. As she woke up, she noticed that instead of feeling Bokuto at her back like he was when they had fallen asleep, he was now pressed against her front. Kanna had an arm around his chest, her hand resting on his muscled pec over his shirt. When she realized she had made him the little spoon sometime in the night, she immediately panicked. Hopefully he hadn’t woken up yet. She delicately extracted her hand from around him, trying not to wake him up as she backed away as slowly as possible. 

It was for naught. As soon as she had her arm from around him, he grumbled, waking up slowly. He turned his head back to look at her, his eyes still sleep-heavy. “Why’d you stop?” He mumbled. 

Kanna startled back slightly, not expecting him to be awake. “I-I just wanted to give you some space. I didn’t mean to spoon you.” 

“I don’t mind.” He smiled tiredly. “It felt nice.” He took her hand and placed it back on his chest, pulling her against his back like she had been when she woke up. Kanna smiled to herself and pressed closer, wrapping her arm tighter around him while he sighed happily. This was the happiest she had felt in a while. She refused to think of how this would be over in just a short time, when he’d have to go home. What would they be once he walked out the door? Still just friends going on casual dates, or something more? For now, however, they could live in this domestic bliss. 

They both drifted in and out of sleep for the next hour or so, cuddling and switching who was big spoon and little spoon a few times before Bokuto shifted uncomfortably and stretched, letting out a long groan. 

“Are you sore?” Kanna turned to face him. 

“A little. Coach kicked our butts last night.” He told her. “I’m mostly hungry but I don’t want to get out of bed.”

“Are you hurting? I have some ibuprofen.”

“No.” He rested his hand on hers and looked down at them, avoiding her eyes. “I just don’t want this to end.”

She smiled, feeling the same way but afraid to say the words aloud. “There’s always tomorrow.”

“You want to spoon tomorrow too?” He perked up and looked at her hopefully. Kanna laughed and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“Only if you want to.” Bokuto smiled at her response and moved closer to her until their noses were almost touching. Kanna tried hard to keep her breathing steady. She wasn’t used to having someone this close. Or someone in her bed, period. Did her breath smell bad? She had just woken up, surely she didn’t look great. But Bokuto was looking at her like she was the most perfect thing in the universe. The only thing that mattered. 

“I want to.” He whispered. 

They stayed staring into each other’s eyes for Kanna didn’t know how long. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been an hour. A meteor could have struck right next to the bed, and Kanna wouldn’t have even noticed. She was in absolute bliss. The boy she had pined after since middle school was laying next to her in her bed, and wanted to keep laying there just to be close to her. She was ready to wake up from her dream and discover it never happened, but this wasn’t dreaming. This was her beautiful reality. 

Bokuto moved closer, his lips hovering over here for a moment while his eyes searched hers for any sign of rejection. She answered by closing the minuscule distance between them, resisting the urge to moan as his soft lips molded against hers. He, however, let out an audible moan that caused them both to pull back and laugh quietly. 

“Sorry. I’ve just imagined what that would feel like for so long.” He admitted. 

“Did it live up to the hype?” 

“I didn’t hype it up enough.” He didn’t allow her to answer before diving in to kiss her again. He placed one hand on the side of her neck gently, experimenting with touch while he gently probed with his tongue to deepen the kiss. She opened for him willingly and reached to rest her hand on his bare waist. A small shiver ran over his skin under her fingertips when she began tracing small patterns on his back. 

“God, I’ve been wanting to do that since middle school.” Bokuto sighed when he pulled back. 

Kanna was about to go in for another kiss but stilled at his words and pulled back. “What?”

His eyes widened, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing. “What?”

“You've wanted to kiss me since middle school?” She demanded plainly, albeit a little too harshly. She felt horrible when he flinched. She was just shocked to hear those words coming out of his mouth when that was exactly what she had just been thinking. 

“Umm…yeah.” He answered sheepishly. “I had a really big crush on you back then. Kind of still do.”

She searched his face, waiting for the shoe to drop but it never did. He was being serious. _Oh my god, he’s serious._ He pulled her closer and rested his forehead against her when she stayed frozen in shock. 

“Please say something.” He whispered. “I know it’s a little weird, but I—

She cut him off by grabbing his face and kissing him fiercely, rolling them over so he was on top of her and she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull his body down onto hers. He let out a surprised gasp but kissed her back with just as much intensity, hooking one of her legs over his hip to get closer. Their tongues entwined as Kanna dove into his mouth, wanting him closer. Needing him closer. 

“What was that for?” He asked when they broke apart again, both panting to catch their breaths. 

“I’ve had a crush on you since middle school.” Kanna admitted. “I thought _I_ was the weird one.”

“Really?” Bokuto grinned. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. They kissed with the same intensity as before. He reached a hand down to grab at her hip to get a piece of her in his hands wherever he could. With the other, he tentatively cupped her breast over her shirt, rubbing his thumb across the nipple. When she arched into his touch and moaned, Bokuto grinned into her mouth and did it again, only harder. 

“Can I take this off?” He whispered against her lips and his hand moved to the edge of her shirt.

“Yes. Yes, Bokuto.” Kanna encouraged him. She helped get the shirt over her head so he could fondle her exposed breasts while they kissed. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he instinctively thrust against her with a soft groan. She gasped slightly, feeling his erection press against her for the first time. How she hadn’t felt it or noticed it this entire time, she didn’t know. It felt massive. 

“Shit, sorry. That was too far.” Bokuto started to pull back, but Kanna wrapped her legs tighter around his waist so he was right back to where he was before.

“No, it’s okay.” She smiled at him. “It felt good.”

“Do you…I mean, I don’t mean to assume. Fuck.” He hissed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Want to have sex?” She finished for him and smiled when he gave her a look. 

“When you put it that way.” He smirked. 

Kanna considered it for a moment. They had just shared their first kiss. Some might think they were moving too fast, but for some reason, she felt comfortable. They had known each other for so long, it wasn’t like he was a stranger. Even if he was, she was still attracted to him. She was still nervous, but now that she knew he was attracted to her too, and had the same crush on her that she had on him for so long, the only thing she was nervous about was being good enough for him when they finally got intimate. She wasn’t exactly experienced, but she wanted it to feel good. 

She eventually nodded, kissing him softly. “Only if you want to.”

He nodded as well. “Yes. Definitely, yes.” He grinned. She let out a laugh and reached into her nightstand for a condom, handing it to Bokuto so he could handle it. As he pulled off his boxers and t-shirt, she worked her sleep shorts off of her hips and threw them in a pile with the rest of their clothes. When he had the condom on, she expected him to slowly enter her, but instead, she felt his finger at her clit, gently rubbing it. She gasped slightly and gripped his biceps, opening her legs wider to allow him more room to move. He thrust one finger inside her experimentally, switching to teasing her bud with his thumb while he added another finger when she thrust her hips into his hand. 

“Does that feel good?” He asked, sucking a bruise into her neck. How did he expect her to respond? She was a mess beneath him while he seemed to be keeping his cool, like he wasn’t knuckles deep inside her, making her practically drip when he twisted his fingers inside. She was only able to nod and kissed him deeply. 

When he deemed her wet enough, he removed his fingers and slotted between her thighs, positioning himself at her entrance. It was then that Kanna got actually nervous. She put a hand on his chest to stop him, taking just a moment to catch her breath. 

“Can I be on top?” She asked. Bokuto blinked at her owlishly but didn’t respond. When the silence stretched between them, she continued quickly. “It’s just that, it’s been a while since I’ve done this, and I think I’d be more comfortable if I were on top. At least for a little bit.”

Before she knew it, Bokuto had flipped them so fast Kanna would have flown off the bed if he didn’t have a grip on her hips, anchoring her to him. She could feel his cock press demandingly against her ass in this position. When they had settled, Bokuto leaned up on one elbow, kissing her softly with his hand on the back of her neck, his fingers in her hair. 

“You do whatever you want, baby. Whatever makes you feel good.” He whispered. “And I’ll do my best to make you feel good.”

She smiled at his words and kissed him back. Kneeling above him, this was the first time she had actually seen his cock. Bokuto was easily the biggest man she had ever been with, to the point she worried if it would fit if she was riding him. Taking a deep breath, she took it hand and stroked him from root to tip. She took pride in the way he moaned below her and threw his head back onto the pillows. Maybe someday, she would take him down her throat, but right now, she just wanted to feel him. Holding him steady, she slowly guided herself down onto his cock, remembering to keep breathing as she took him inch by inch. He was stretching her, but how he fingered her before, she was wet enough that it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. 

Once she was fully seated on him, Bokuto grabbed her hips, just holding her while she rolled them experimentally. Urged on by the way he felt inside her when she moved and the way he moaned like it was the best thing he had ever felt, she did it again, only with more force. It wasn’t long until she had both hands on his chest, bouncing on his cock while he grabbed her ass and helped her movements. 

“Do you want to switch?” She panted. She didn’t realize how much work this was, and she wasn’t in the best shape to begin with. She couldn’t remember the last time she exercised. If this became a regular thing, which she hoped to whatever God was out there it did, she needed to build up some stamina. 

Bokuto nodded and pulled her off, wrapping an arm around her waist and flipping them so he was again positioned on top of her. He tried to thrust inside her, but his dick slipped out and he thrust against her clit instead. A second attempt led to the same result. He dropped his head to her shoulder and let out a shaky laugh. “I swear I’m better than this.”

Kanna smiled when he pulled back and kissed him again. “It’s fine. Let me help.” She reached down and lined him up, allowing him to sink into her fully with one smooth push. The moan Kanna let out when he was balls deep was almost inhuman. It had been way too long since she had sex, and her last partner didn’t feel _half_ as good as Bokuto did. He stretched her just enough that she felt deliciously full, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. She could feel him deep inside her. She wanted more. 

“Move, please.” Kanna breathed when Bokuto stilled inside her. 

“Just…give me a second.” His brow was furrowed in concentration. “You feel so fucking good, I’m trying not to come right now.”

Kanna put a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle, but it turned into a breathy exhale as Bokuto began to thrust slowly inside her. He lowered himself closer to her until their chests were touching while he continued moving, dragging leisurely in and out of her walls to create a delicious torture. He placed languid kisses on her lips that she was more than happy to return. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, tasting each other and deepening their kisses with every pass of his tongue. She wanted to urge him to go faster, but she couldn’t decide what she wanted him to do. This felt so good, she could come just like this. 

Bokuto pulled out slightly and grabbed both of her legs, pulling her legs up over his shoulders and kneeling underneath her hips. He wrapped both arms around her legs to urge her to keep them together while he continued, speeding up just a bit. She could feel him even deeper than before, so much so that she swore she saw a small bulge in her stomach. She pressed down on it experimentally, not expecting the groan that Bokuto let out and the way his hand flew up to cover hers and press down more firmly. The pressure of his hand over hers and the way he was hitting places she didn’t even know existed, coupled with how deep she could feel him made her clench around him even tighter. He almost growled and his pace increased, his balls slapping against her ass as he panted with effort. 

“Oh _baby_.” Bokuto moaned, his head dropping back from pleasure. “Just like that. Squeeze me tight.”

“Bokuto.” Kanna almost whined after a few minutes, stretching her hands upward. Although this felt fantastic, he was too far away in this position; she wanted to touch him. Bokuto immediately released her legs and moved his body between them so she could wrap her arms around his wide shoulders. He wiggled one arm under her back until he was gently gripping the back of her neck while his other hand cradled the crown of her head to keep it from hitting her headboard while his pace increased. He grunted into her mouth as she squeezed around him again when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside. 

She was so close. She could feel her climax hovering just at the edge, ready to snap with every thrust inside of her. She wrapped her legs tighter around Bokuto’s body, digging her heels into his ass to urge him faster, harder, which he gladly obliged. Every once in a while, he would lose his rhythm, faltering just slightly before regaining it again. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He gasped. “So pretty. I’m so close.” 

“Let go.” Kanna urged him. “I am too.”

He reached between them and teased her clit with the pad of his thumb, rubbing circles over it while he snapped his hips with more force into hers. He kissed her again, wet lips gliding over each other sloppily. Kanna’s orgasm came upon her suddenly with a force like she’d never known, brought about by the added stimulation from Bokuto’s fingers which she was convinced were magic. She cried out into his mouth, hips bucking widely to meet every thrust as she clung to him, trying hard just to keep the pace while every nerve ending was set on fire. The way her orgasm made her squeeze down on his cock, Bokuto followed almost immediately after, shooting into the rubber he was sheathed in with a loud groan.

They laid in the same position for a few moments, both trying to catch their breaths as they recovered from their orgasms. Bokuto finally pulled out of her slowly but still balanced over her on his elbows to kiss her softly. She reached a hand up with what little strength she had to rest it against his cheek, smiling into his kiss.

“That was…” He tried hard to find the words. He rested his hand over hers and laced their fingers together. Kanna smiled at him and squeezed his hand tightly. 

“Perfect.” She whispered. 

Bokuto smiled back and nodded. “Perfect.” He agreed. 

They spent the rest of the day in bed together, alternating between sleeping, sex, and snuggling until Bokuto was forced to leave to go to another practice. She knew she didn’t have to worry anymore about if he was interested. If their experience together was any indication, Kanna could safely say that this was just the first day to their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Until next time~


End file.
